Homecoming
by DayDream21
Summary: Courtney decides to leave town after Sonny orders Jason to break up with her. Courtney later discovers something, and she must decide if she should return home or continue hiding.
1. Chapter 1

Miles to Go.  
  
Courtney looked around the loft one last time, she tried not to cry, but couldn't stop the tears from welling up in her eyes. She was so confused, she couldn't stay here, it was suffocating her. She saw him all the time, him and Sonny working together. And each time she saw him it was like he broke her heart all over again. The pain was like a knife ripping through her chest, like she had no air. She had to escape, had to get away, she needed.. she didn't know what she needed but she didn't think she'd find it here.  
  
Her mind would wander back just a few days, when he said that they couldn't be together because her life was too dangerous. Then back almost a week to the last time together, it was so perfect, she remembered the feelings of falling asleep in his arms. It was perfect. Maybe that's what was wrong. Maybe perfection is a myth. Like love is a myth, that's what her mother had always told her for as long as she could remember. She wanted so desperately to prove her wrong, but here she is all alone.  
  
When it came right down to it she knew her mother was right, the only one you could depend on was yourself. She felt like a fool, for believing Jason when he had said he loved her. She hated herself for letting herself fall for him. And she hated him for making her feel all these things and completely pushing her out of his life. Hell, he couldn't even look at her if they ran into each other. Was she really that bad? Did he really think her that weak?  
  
No. Of course not, Sonny did.  
  
Courtney refused to cry. She felt so ashamed and she didn't even know why. She had to get out, leave the humiliation behind. Courtney headed towards the door and tried not to look back as she exited the building, and then as she exited Port Charles. 


	2. Chapter 2

Homecoming Ch. 2  
  
Carly felt so awful for Courtney and Jason. Courtney looked exhausted, depressed, and angry; and Jason, well Jason seemed to be handling it even worse; she had never seen him look so terrible. Jason has completely thrown himself into his work with Sonny.  
  
Jason would be her next stop; first she wanted to make sure Courtney was okay. Elizabeth said she hadn't shown up for work this morning, and little Lizard sure had a stick up her ass about it.  
  
When she got to the door she tried opening it but it was locked, she tried knocking, but there was no answer. She continued knocking, scaring herself by thinking about all of these horrible things happening.  
  
"You won't get an answer so you might as well stop knocking." An old woman said, causing Carly to jump.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Carly said turning around to face the old woman who had just spoken. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am the landlord. Are you here to pick up the rest of the furniture?" the elderly landlord asked as she headed to open the door with her keys.  
  
"I-uh. wait. what?" Carly did not understand the woman at all and was beginning to wonder if she was even really the landlord. She threw an asking glance back at the guard Sonny had put on her.  
  
"What do you mean 'what'? That poor sweet girl who was foolishly involved with that awful man came to her senses. She said someone would be by to pick up the rest of the furniture."  
  
The landlady had opened the door to the loft, Carly didn't get it, the loft looked exactly the same as it did when she was last here.  
  
"Okay you are making absolutely no sense, where the hell is Courtney?" Carly was sick of the verbal games.  
  
"I told you that girl came to her senses and did exactly what she should've done. She cleared on out of town a couple days ago. 


	3. Chapter 3

Homecoming Ch. 3  
  
"SONNY!!!! JASON!!!!!" Carly stormed into the penthouse screaming. She ran up the stairs, screaming the entire way. She had to find them; none of the guards knew where they were.  
  
In the lower level of the penthouse Sonny and Jason entered with concern written all over their faces.  
  
"CARLY!!!!" Sonny yelled for her, the fear evident in his voice.  
  
Carly flew down the stairs and ran towards Sonny. "My god Sonny it's awful." Carly's worlds became garbled as she started breathing fast.  
  
Jason and Sonny were both at her side begging her to calm down because the excitement was bad for the baby.  
  
When she finally calmed down Sonny asked her what was wrong, preparing himself for the worse. Carly looked at Jason and the despair was so clear in his eyes. She looked into those eyes and softly spoke the words she knew Jason feared the most. "Courtney is gone."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Courtney switched buses, she traveled using a different name, she wanted so badly to not be found. She needed to disappear, she wasn't even sure why. She was scared that they would come looking for her. She was also scared that they wouldn't, though she hadn't admitted it to herself.  
  
She settled herself on the next bus not sure where she was going, she just needed to further away. She just wondered when she would finally be far enough away. She closed her eyes and tried to think about how she would start over, but all she could think about was Jason. She turned toward the window and wondered what he was doing now. Was he thinking about her? 


	4. Chapter 4

Homecoming Ch. 4  
  
Jason felt liked he'd been kicked in the gut. No, worse than that, much worse. He had been beaten in a car wreck and many more things but none of them even compared to the pain he felt now.  
  
"Carly what do you mean 'Courtney is gone.'" Sonny asked Carly trying to remain calm and mask the fear in his voice.  
  
"I mean she's gone. I went by the loft and the landlady said she had left town a couple days ago."  
  
Sonny calmed down a little, he knew Carly had a way of jumping to the wrong conclusions. "Maybe you just misunderstood."  
  
Carly was furious that Sonny wasn't more upset! Courtney was his sister! "Sonny! I checked the apart, everything was there except for her clothes and stuff." Carly quickly continued before Sonny had a chance to interrupt. "Then I went to talk to my mom, and she said Courtney had quit a two days ago. I knew you'd be all 'oh you're jumping to the wrong conclusion,' Carly got up and walked towards the desk she couldn't just sit. "And I was worried, she hasn't been the same since." As soon as the words left her mouth she looked at Jason, and he looked at her, he looked devastated. She knew he would blame himself. "Well I asked around, I asked Mike, I called Janine, hell I even asked AJ and Liz. Nobody had seen her."  
  
"Carly maybe she just wanted to be alone for awhile, I'm sure she'll be back." Sonny tried not to sound as concerned as he really was.  
  
"Wow Sonny your concern for your baby sister is overwhelming!" Carly snapped at him sarcastically. "I know what I'm talking about, the landlady told me that Courtney had said she wouldn't be back."  
  
"CARLY!!! I'm not saying I don't care, I just think we should calm down and think things through."  
  
Carly was livid, how dare he! "HOW DARE YOU!!! COURTNEY WAS MY FRIEND! AND YOU BROKE HER HEART WITH YOUR GODDAMNED ALPHA-MALE WAY OF THINKING."  
  
Sonny took one look at Carly and one second later they were involved in a screaming match.  
  
Jason couldn't take it, his insides had just been ripped out and these two were bickering. He had to get out of here, he had to find her, had to do something.  
  
Carly and Sonny didn't stop fighting until they heard the door slam. Neither one of them saw Jason leave. When they realized Jason had left they both looked at each other and said in unison, "NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Homecoming Ch. 5  
  
A week she'd been gone, an entire week. Why didn't she feel guiltier? Because all she could feel was pain, regret, remorse. She'd been traveling non-stop and was boarding the last bus. She'd called about a waitress job she'd seen in the newspaper a lady had left behind. It was the local paper for a coastal town called Laguna Beach. The lady she talked to seemed very trusting, which seemed weird for California. She called around and had found a cheap motel she could stay at until-well until something else happened. Courtney couldn't shake the waves of fear and nervousness that kept coming. It was all most likely due to nervousness she told her self as she fell into a restless sleep; Courtney was exhausted, all that traveling was hard on person's system she guessed. But now the only way she could get further away from Port Charles would be by leaving the country, which was of course out of the question. So she sat back and waited to arrive at her new hometown.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jason was sick with fear and worry, where was she? Why did she leave? Was she okay? He knew why she left, it was his entire fault, but he thought she'd be better off, and now that she is away maybe she will be. But that didn't change things here. Carly and Sonny were fighting; he knew Sonny had been sleeping in the guest room. Carly was miserable, she looked like she lost her best friend. And Sonny just walked around, all somber and guilty, but stood his ground. Which only made things worse between him and Carly. Mike came by everyday asking if they had news, if they knew where his little girl was. But the worst of all of it was Michael. When they told him that Courtney had left, he started crying. It was like a rusty knife twisted in his gut. He had to find her; he was desperate to. But what would he do when he found her, what would he say? They still couldn't be together, no matter how much he wanted it. No matter how much he wanted her. He wondered where she was and what she was doing now. Was she thinking of him?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sonny stood staring out the window of the penthouse. The past few days had been hell. Courtney was gone; he pushed her out of town. He knew it was his fault, Mike, Jason, and especially Carly, they all blamed him. Because it was true, it was his fault. His sister was gone and he had to bring her back, for Carly and for-  
  
Maybe though, maybe she was better off, away from him and Jason, and their business. Carly was so upset; she wouldn't listen to anything he had to say. He knew that this stress was bad for the baby. But-well he was at loss for what to do. Jason wandered around in a fog, his work was getting sloppy, but Sonny hadn't changed his mind. It was too dangerous for her to be with him. Wasn't it? She was out there somewhere, all alone, she could be hurt, and he wasn't there to protect her. 


	6. Chapter 6

Homecoming Ch. 6  
  
Courtney had spent the past few days settling into her motel room and getting into to the swing of things with her new job. Ten days. Ten days she'd been gone from Port Charles. It seemed like a lifetime ago; it seemed like it was yesterday. The people there were surprisingly nice. There was Cindy and her husband, Dave; they were the owners of the beach side restaurant that she worked at. They were the sweetest people in the world. Then there were their daughters Kate and Jenna. Jenna was dating this guy Chris; he was a doctor, a blonde Adonis. He kind of reminded her of-no, she refused to think of him, there was no point to it. She had to sto-  
  
"Hey Courtney, how are you doing today?" Cindy had walked in and interrupted Courtney's train of thoughts.  
  
"I'm okay, Mrs.-"  
  
"No, no, no, I've told you over and over again to call me Joan. And are you sure you're all right, you look a little pale, are you coming down with something?"  
  
Gosh, could she read minds? She was coming down with something; she hasn't been able to eat hardly anything without getting sick. Plus there were the headaches and she was just plain exhausted from. well from everything she guessed. "Well you know how it is adjusting to a new place and all, I'm just tired, that's all. Thanks for the concern."  
  
"Oh, don't be crazy, and if you need more rest why don't you just take off a little early tonight."  
  
"Thanks, but I'll be okay."  
  
"All right but if you need anything just let me know. I'll be in the office."  
  
"'Kay, thanks."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Joan sat in her office she thought about their new waitress. She was a really sweet girl, but she had terribly sad eyes. She knew Courtney was hiding something but Joan would wait until she was ready to talk. She wanted to help her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Courtney kept trying to tell herself that the only thing that was wrong with her was homesickness, and that's what was causing her to be sick, but in her heart she was terrified of what really might be wrong. She tried not to think about it as she worked, but she tried to remember every detail of last month. 


	7. Chapter 7

Homecoming Ch. 7  
  
~ Penthouse 4~  
  
Jason paced the living room of Sonny's penthouse. He was listening to Sonny and Carly fighting. Again. Whenever he tried to leave the room they yelled at him, and he didn't have the energy to fight back.  
  
Sonny was telling Carly that he was going to stop his men from searching for Courtney. He said that she obviously didn't want to be found and was safer and better off. Of course Carly was not accepting this. Jason just tried to tune them out as he settled by the window. He looked out and couldn't stop his mind from drifting to Courtney.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Courtney's Motel Room, L.B.~  
  
Courtney paced the living room of her small motel room. How could this be happening? They were always careful. She was always careful! How? How?! HOW?! What was she going to do now?! Should she go home? What would Jason say? Would he hate her? Blame her? And Sonny, would he blame Jason?  
  
All of those thoughts raced through Courtney's mind, she couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She couldn't do this by herself, but could she really face going home?  
  
"What are you getting so worked up about?" Courtney asked herself. "You haven't even taken the test." Courtney looked over at the desk that held a brown paper bag. And within that bag was a pregnancy test. It could very well determine her future.  
  
Courtney slowly pushed herself off the bed, her hand trembled as she picked up the bag and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~The Park~  
  
Carly watched Michael play in the park. She knew Michael was upset by Courtney's disappearance. Sonny and her constantly arguing didn't help things a bit. She felt bad, but she was just so angry. Sonny was giving up; he said Courtney didn't want to be found. What did that matter?!?! Jason needed her, even if he wouldn't admit; it was obvious that he missed her that he was worried about her, plus he looked awful. And Courtney was her friend too, her sister, she missed her. How could they give up on trying to find her? And her and Sonny's baby needed a godmother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Courtney's Motel Room, L.B.~  
  
Courtney paced back and forth in front of the bathroom door. She looked at her watch, "only thirty seconds left, then I'll know, for sure." She paused as she reached the window and looked out at the sunset and her mind wandered to Jason. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the ringing of the timer. She turned from the window and looked towards the bathroom door, her destiny waited inside there.  
  
She slowly walked towards the bathroom, walked inside and picked up the test. She looked from the directions on the box to her test. "Oh.." 


	8. Chapter 8

Homecoming Ch. 8  
  
~Courtney's Motel Room, L.B.~  
  
"Oh. My." Courtney walked out of the bathroom, her legs were shaking, and she couldn't breathe. She finally collapsed on the bed and stared up into the ceiling. Her hand automatically went to her abdomen, where she thought of the baby that was supposedly growing in there. Her baby was there, her and Jason's baby. "What am I going to do?" She asked her self as a solitary tear traveled down her cheek.  
  
She was scared to go home. She was scared to stay here and have this baby by herself. She was scared of Jason's possible reaction. All of her earlier thoughts flooded her mind, and terror flooded her heart.  
  
She thought she knew Jason, but the Jason she knew, the Jason she loved, wouldn't have left her like that. Right? She was so confused, her head was throbbing, and she curled up into a ball and shut her eyes tight.  
  
~  
  
And that was exactly how she woke up the next morning. Her body ached from the position she had slept in last night. She stretched, and turned to look at the clock, she jumped out of bed. She was afraid she'd be late for work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ The Cellar ~  
  
"Jase you can't let him do this!" Carly yelled at Jason who was slouched down sitting silently.  
  
"Do what?" Jason asked, clearly annoyed by Carly's antics.  
  
"Let Sonny stop looking for Courtney! You have to find her! You can't let Sonny give up!"  
  
"Carly, Sonny thinks she's better off away from here." Jason's response was quiet and defeated, which of course only spurred Carly on.  
  
"Okay, yeah that's what Sonny thinks but what do you think? And don't even tell me that you agree! I know that you are still in love with her!" Carly paused; she sat down across from Jason and took his hands in her own. She looked at him with a mixture of compassion and pity and she softly said, "I look at you and it's obvious that you are in pain without her. I love Sonny, enough to know when he's being a jackass, like right now. Don't listen to Sonny, Jase. The safest place for Courtney is with you."  
  
"Carly-" Jason tried to stop her monologue.  
  
"No Jason. You know its true; no one can ever love Courtney the way you did. I know you could and would protect her with your life it you guys were together."  
  
Jason just stared at the table; he didn't know what to say. He looked at Carly then got up and walked out, needing to be alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ The Zodiac, (Courtney's Workplace), L.B.~  
  
Courtney was trying to focus on work without much success. She couldn't stop thinking about how her life was going to change, and how she would handle it.  
  
She kept bumping into things messing up people's orders and just screwing everything up. She knew Cindy noticed something was wrong; she kept giving her these sideways glances. That was another problem; how would she tell them that she was pregnant? What if they fired her?  
  
Maybe she could talk to Kate or Jenna, maybe they could help her. Oh! What the hell was she going to do?! She knew she had to see a doctor, because there was always the chance that the test was wrong. And that the reason she was late was because of stress, and from moving and settling into a new place. And that's what is causing her to be sick too.  
  
She brightened up at that thought, as much as she hated herself for it. Home pregnancy tests were wrong ALL the time! She felt guilty for wishing that she wasn't pregnant, but the very idea terrified her, it made her feel even more alone.  
  
With those thoughts she knew she had to find out for sure, so she put down what she was doing and walked into the hall to use the payphone. She was so scared by the fact that she could be pregnant, that the fact that she was making the call in a public place, and that anyone could overhear, didn't even enter into her mind.  
  
She picked up the phone and called the clinic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(In this story Emily does not have cancer.)  
  
~Kelly's Diner~  
  
Emily and Jason sat in the corner at Kelly's, she had called and asked him to meet her, and he could never say no to Emily.  
  
"Jason-Did you hear me?" Emily said, as she waved her hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention.  
  
"I'm sorry Em, I guess I zoned out there for a sec. What were you saying?"  
  
"Never mind, it's not important." Emily quickly dismissed what she had earlier said; she was too worried about her brother. "You miss her, I can tell. Why don't you go and find her. Who gives a damn what Sonny thinks. Now listen up, this may be the one and only time you hear me say this; I agree with Carly on this one. Go and find her."  
  
"Emily." Jason said with a twinge of annoyance in his voice. "Please, I don't want to talk about it. Now, what were you saying before I zoned out on you."  
  
"Well I was just saying how I went to go see Elizabeth, she broke up with Ric."  
  
"Emily, if you're doing what I think you're doing. Stop. You are sounding like Carly." Jason said as he got up, put money on the table, and walked out the door, with Emily calling after him.  
  
"Jason wait! That's not what I meant." Emily left her sentence hanging in the air, pondering what she could do to help Jason. She was so desperate she was even thinking about going to Carly to-god help her-to put together a plan, to get Jason and Courtney back together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Laguna Beach, Doctor's Office~  
  
Courtney sat in the doctor's office, her legs hanging of the table; she was kicking the air, from both impatience and fear. She had a magazine in her hands and paged through it, not reading it, just moving the pages trying to distract herself. She was near the end of her fourth magazine when the opened and the doctor walked in. Courtney's head shot up and she held her breath as the doctor said.  
  
"Courtney I have your test results." 


	9. Chapter 9

Homecoming Ch. 9  
  
A/N: This story is NOT for Lizzie fans.  
  
~Laguna Beach, Doctor's Office~  
  
"The test results came back and confirmed that you are pregnant." The doctor paused, letting Courtney absorb the information. Courtney had to remind herself to breathe, somebody had just pulled the rug out from underneath her, and it completely changed her entire world.  
  
"We can discuss your options as soon as you're ready." The doctor told her as she got stood up and headed towards the door. As she reached it, she paused and turned around, "Are you going to be all right? This seems to be quite a shock for you, is there someone I can call for you?"  
  
"No, there's no one." Courtney said, unable to remove her stare that focused on the floor. She then, unknowingly, raised her had to her abdomen, where her unborn child was growing, hers and Jason's. She tried to take a deep breath as her vision became blurry from the presence of tears.  
  
"I'll be in my office when you're ready." The doctor said quietly, as she closed the door leaving Courtney in solitary silence, to think about how her life was about to change.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Port Charles, The Docks~  
  
Elizabeth stood hidden in the shadows, watching Jason as he stood at the dock's edge staring endlessly into the dark waters. He looked horrible, mean, and unapproachable. 'That's what loneliness will do to a man,' Elizabeth thought to herself. She had every intention of filling that void in his life that was left there by Courtney.  
  
She continued to observe him, hidden, watching his every move, resembling a predator as it stalks its prey before it pounces, and then draw it's victim into a horrible bloody death. She licked her overly painted scarlet lips in anticipation, as plan formed in her mind. She knew what she had to do, she knew he had feelings for her, he saved her life, and that had to have meant something. He kept her safe from Ric, and Faith. Even though Emily told her to stay away from him, because he was still grieving the loss of Courtney, but she knew Emily was wrong. She was exactly what Jason needed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Laguna Beach, Doctor's Office~  
  
Courtney knocked on Dr. Miller's door, and then opened it as the doctor told her to come in. Courtney barely remembered what the doctor had previously said, her mind was cloudy from shock, she had actually convinced her self that the home pregnancy was wrong, and that it was just a false alarm. All she could remember from her previous meeting with Dr. Miller was being informed that she was, without a doubt, pregnant.  
  
"I'm guessing that this is an unexpected pregnancy?" Courtney could only nod in response she was completely numb. "Well I think it's a good idea that we discuss your options."  
  
"Options?" Courtney asked, barely above a whisper. There was so much flying through her mind it was hard to process it all.  
  
"Yes, there is always adoption or a-"  
  
"No," Courtney cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "I know what I want to do." 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
~Laguna Beach, Doctor's Office~  
  
"I want to keep my baby." She told the doctor. 'Mine and Jason's,' she thought to herself. There was no way she could get rid of the baby she and Jason had made together.  
  
"Well okay, we'll need to get you started on some prenatal vitamins and set up future appointments as well as go over what you should expect during your first few months of pregnancy."  
  
All Courtney could do was nod, she was completely numb, all she could think about was, 'How will I tell Jason? How can I tell him? How could I possibly go back to Port Charles after everything that happened? I promised myself that I would never go back. But I hadn't known that I was carrying Jason's child when I left.'   
  
Some how she had arrived safely at her motel room. She was just about to walk into her room when Jenna stopped her.  
  
"Hey where've you been? I was looking for you?" For the first time since she got there she took a good look at Courtney. "What's wrong? You're really pale. What happened? Where were you today?"  
  
Courtney could see that there would be no way for her to avoid Jenna's questions. "I--uh... I--uh went to the doctor. Adjusting to a new place can be physically hell." She hoped Jenna would buy her story.  
  
Judging by the look on Jenna's face she hadn't. "Yeah moving can be physical hell if you're moving from Hawaii to Antartica! What the hell Courtney?! I know we haven't known each toher long at all, but you don't talk to anyone else in this Godforsaken town and you look like you could really use a friend." Jenna saw Courtney hesitate and continued with her pleas. "Come on Court, you know you can trust me. And I am the absolute very last person who would ever even THINK of judging you!"  
  
Courtney laughed at that. She was right, Jenna would never judge her. Couldn't even. This was the Jenna who made a hobby of getting herself into and out of trouble. Suddenly the thought of confiding in her didn't seem so bad. She desperately needed to talk to somebody. She walked into her room and motioned to Jenna to follow her.   
  
Courtney shut the door after Jenna was in and leaned into it. She closed her eyes, not having the nerve to look at Jenna as she told her the drama that hed recently entered her world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Port Charles, The Cellar~  
  
Emily stood outside of Carly's office, unable to believe what she was about to do. But she had to she told herself, for Jason she had to do it. With a deep breath Emily lifted her hand and knocked on Carly's office door as she silently prayed for help. She heard Carly say "come in," and Emily opened the door, and tried not to enjoy the confused look her presence brought to Carly's face.  
  
~  
  
Carly was on the phone with one of the club's distributors when she heard a knock at her door. She assumed that it would be her mother or one of the guards so she told the person on the other side of the door to come in.  
  
The person who entered was the very last person she expected to see. "Emily, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Yeah, it's nice to see you too Carly."  
  
"Well, sorry, you're just the last person I expected to see here. What did you want? Jason isn't here."   
  
"Well good, because he's the reason I came here to talk to you..." Emily started.  
  
"What do you mean?" Carly asked, as she recognized the gleam in Emily's eyes. Carly had seen it mean times before when she herself looked in the mirror. That look usually meant she was up to no good. Carly was suddenly very interested in and curious about whatever Emily was about to say.  
  
"I mean I'm here about Jason. I'm worried about him."  
  
"Oh," Carly said trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.  
  
"He hasn't been the same since he and Courtney broke up and well..."  
  
"What?" Carly urged.  
  
"Well.... I can't believe I'm going to say this... I think we should do something to find Courtney bring her back to Port Charles and get them back together." Emily spit out.  
  
A huge grin spread across Carly's face until she realized something, "Emily I would love to help you but Sonny's tried and he could not find Courtney anywhere, but I completely agree with you."  
  
"I know I thought about that, and maybe she knew Sonny would come looking for her so she is or was hiding for awhile but will come out more into the open. Or," she paused preparing either herself or Carly for what she was going to say next. "Orwe could try someone a little more unconvential."  
  
"Like who?" Carly said cautiously.  
  
"Like Luke Spencer."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~L.B. Courtney's Motel~  
  
"Boy, you really don't do anything easy do you?" Jenna joked, trying to lighten up the room, after Courtney told her story.   
  
Courtney smiled in return, relieved with the way Jenna was responding to the details of her sordid life.  
  
"Thanks Jenna. I knew you'd understand." Courtney said jokingly.   
  
"I couldn't possibly understand, I've never been in that type of situation, but I'll try to be there for you if you need a friend. Now I'm going to go because you look like you could use some rest. But before I go I think tomorrow you should tell my mom. Not everything," she said as she saw Courtney begin to protest. "Just that you're pregnant and the Father isn't in the picture... Is he? 


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all of the wonderful feedback, I really appreciate! :o)  
  
Homecoming Chapter 11  
  
"I don't know. God, I don't know. I love the father of my baby but he made it clear that he wants nothing to do with me. But I know--God. No! I feel like I don't know anything anymore! God, I've never been more scared in my life. I wish he were here with me, but I'm afraid of how he'd react. How they'd all react." Courtney said as she rubbed her temples.  
  
"Wow. I do not envy you. Maybe you just need to think about this a little more, I mean you just found out, right?" Jenna looked at Courtney questioningly.  
  
"Yeah, but it's not like I have forever. Uhh--this is such a mess."  
  
"Please Courtney tell me what I can do, I feel so helpless," Jenna asked Courtney desperately.  
  
"No, I think I just need to be alone right now." Courtney knew she was about to fall apart and she wanted to be alone when it happened.  
  
Jenna hesitated for a moment but then said, "Alright, but please call my cell if you need anything. Okay?"  
  
"Thanks Jenna, for everything, I really appreciate it."  
  
"No problem. I'll leave you to yourself now." Jenna said as she climbed off the bed and walked to the door. "Feel better Court."  
  
"Thanks," Courtney said as Jenna closed the door. When she was sure that Jenna was gone, she curled up into a ball and started crying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~Port Charles, The Cellar~  
  
"Luke Spencer? You're kidding right?" Carly asked incredously.  
  
"No! Come on Carly! Think about how desperate I am to be coming to you."  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
"Carly you know what I mean and I know you are just as worried as I am about Jason." Emily argued.  
  
"Yes, but--"  
  
"And I know you want him and Courtney back together because that's where they both belong."  
  
"Yes, Emily I do, but you don't understand--"  
  
"No, I do. I know you don't like Luke but think about all of the stuff he's done. And he knows where someone would go when they're trying to hide. Especially if they are trying to hide from the mob. Come on Carly we have to do something! We can try to get Bobbie and Lucky to help. Come on Carly you know he'd do anything for Bobby."  
  
"Alright! Yes! Okay I know, but... but..." Carly tried to find things wrong with Emily's plans, but she couldn't find anything, she wanted Courtney back where she belonged. "Okay, let's do it. But, we cannot let Sonny or Jason find out what we're doing."  
  
"Great," Emily said as a huge smile spread across her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Somewhere in Laguna Beach~  
  
Jenna stopped on the sidewalk and pulled out her cell phone, she dialed a number and waited for the person to pick up the phone. "Kate?" Jenna said the second her sister picked up the phone. "Meet me at mom's right away, there's something wrong with Courtney." She quickly hung up the phone before Kate could protest. 


	12. Chapter 12

Homecoming Ch. 12  
  
Courtney woke up a couple of hours later after crying herself to sleep. She looked out the window and saw that is was near sunset, she grabbed a sweater and headed towards the door.  
  
Courtney walked along the shore, admiring the sun and the beautiful colors it caused the skye to turn as it dipped under the ocean. Her head was still spinning from all of the changes that had taken place in her life. It wasn't to long ago when she discovered that not only was her father not dead but that he a son. She had a brother. A brother who happened to be a dangerous criminal with a right-hand man who was probably just as dangerous and also the father of the child she was currently carrying. "Wow it's like an episode of the Young and the Restless," she thought, trying to make light of the situation.  
  
She couldn't though, the pain was too intense. When it got that way she tried to remind herself of everthing everyone said about Jason. How he was dangerous, how he would get her killed, how he did such horrible things, how he...but she couldn't do it, in the end all she could think about was how much she loved him, and then she ended up feeling even more worse than she did before.  
  
Courtney looked around her and was surprised by how late it had gotten without her noticing, she turned and headed towards her motel thinking about how much better she felt after talking to Jenna. She was just hoping she wouldn't regret it, Courtney knew what a big mouth Jenna could be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ A House in L.B.~  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Kate said after Jenna finished explaining Courtney's situation to her sister and mother.  
  
"Now look," Jenna said, "I promised Courtney that I wouldn't tell anyone, but I think she could really use some help because she looks so lonely, I think she could really use some friends right now."  
  
"Jenna you know we love Courtney," Cindy, Jenna's mother said, "but is she really not going to tell the father?"  
  
"Well from what I gathered things with her ex ended badly and he may not be altogether thrilled about the baby.  
  
"Oh god, that is soo awful," Kate said.  
  
"I know, so we need to do everything we can to help this be easier on Courtney." Jenna said. "So I talked to Chris on the way here and--"  
  
"Boy, you really took that whole 'not telling anyone' to heart didn't you?" Kate interrupted.  
  
"I'm just trying to help," Jenna said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Girls, now stop it. Jenna, what were you saying?"  
  
"Anyways, I talked to Chris and he agreed that she shouldn't be living on her own right now."  
  
"Okay, she can stay with me and Ben, I'm sure he won't mind." Kate said.  
  
"OR, she can stay with me and Chris." Jenna interjected. "After all we are much closer."  
  
"But Ben and I--"  
  
"GIRLS!!! I cannot believe you are arguing about this, we'll talk to Courtney tomorrow and then SHE can decide. Alright?"  
  
"Fine," both Jenna and Kate answered at the same time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~The Cellar~  
  
Carly hung up the phone and looked across her desk at Emily. "I feel like a teenager trying to sneak out at night." Carly said after calling Sonny and telling him that she'd be working late and her mother would make her dinner than bring her home. She felt bad lying but she knew Sonny would object if he found out what she was really up to. 'Besides,' thought Carly, 'It wasn't a complete lie. I am working late and my mom is on her way over here.'  
  
"You know as well as I do that it is a necessary evil." Emily said. "Besides I didn't think you could ever feel guilty."  
  
"I resent that!"  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry." Emily quickly apologized. "So what did Bobbie say? Lucky wasn't home so I left a message."  
  
"Bobbie said she'd be right over, I told her it was an emergency," Carly said.  
  
"So you lied?"  
  
"Um, no... This is an emergency."  
  
"Right," Emily said unconvinced.  
  
"Have you seen Jason lately? He looks half-dead and walks around like a zombie!"  
  
"You're right, we need to find Courtney ASAP. Do you think Bobbie will help us?  
  
"Help you do what?" Carly and Emily both looked at the door, where the voice had come from.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Cast page at 


	13. Chapter 13

Homecoming Chapter 13  
  
Courtney was brushing her teeth when she heard knocking at the door. "Just a second," she said as she rinsed her mouth. She walked to the door and opened it. When she did, she saw a smiling Kate on the other side of threshold. "Uh...Hi Kate... What... are you... I mean... um..."  
  
"Don't worry Courtney, Jenna told me." Kate blurted out.  
  
"She what?" Courtney said, more than a little bit flustered.  
  
"Don't get mad, but Jenna told us--"  
  
"Us? Who is us?" Courtney said trying to remain calm.  
  
"Me, our mom, and Chris. Oh and I told Ben of course. Is this all you have?" Kate asked as she opened Courtney's closet.  
  
"No, I have some stuff in the dresser--"  
  
"Oh, right. Is this your only suitcase?" Kate asked as she pulled a suitcase out of the closet.  
  
"Um, yeah. So am I fired or something?" Courtney asked, on the edge of a nervous breakdown.  
  
Kate looked up at her as she put the opened suitcase on the bed. "No, of course not! But we're all very worried about you!"  
  
"We?" Courtney asked, genuinely confused.  
  
"Yes of course," Kate said as she began taking clothes out of Courtney's closet and putting them into her suitcase. "As soon as Jenna told us we knew we had to do something to--"  
  
"Boy, she must of just ran right over to tell you. But Kate--"  
  
"Yeah, she probably did. Jenna is horrible at keeping secrets." Kate took a shirt out of Courtney's closet and examined the tag, "great, we're the same size, you have great taste in clothes."  
  
"Thanks," Courtney said as she walked over to Kate and took the shirt out of her hands. Kate stared at her with a look of confusion when she took the piece of clothing from her. "Kate, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm helping you pack," Kate said as if it were obvious to the world, then she continued packing Courtney's things.  
  
"Pack for what?!" Courtney demanded.  
  
"Well Chris said it probably wasn't a good idea; you living here by yourself. And after talking to my mom yesterday, Ben and I talked and we agreed that you would come stay with us."  
  
"Um Kate, that's really sweet and all but I can take care of myself," Courtney said, a bit overwhelmed by the current situation.  
  
"Of course you can, we just think that you shouldn't be alone right now. And you can't live in this wretched motel forever. So don't even try to say no, because then I just get Ben, and he'll carry you over to our place. So is this it?" Kate asked as she surveyed the room for more of Courtney's belongings.  
  
"Um, no I have some things in the bathroom," Courtney answered.  
  
"Oh, right," Kate said as she walked into the bathroom to grab the rest of Courtney's things.  
  
"No, Kate, you have to stop." Courtney tried to stop her, but was seriously lacking in energy.  
  
Kate paused and looked at Courtney, "Right, of course, you'll need something to wear today." Kate said as she realized Courtney was still wearing pajamas and a robe. "Here, wear this, it'll look great on you," Kate said as she took some clothing from the suitcase and laid the outfit on the bed.  
  
"No. That's not what I meant. It's great of you to do this, but--"  
  
"Oh, don't mention it," Kate said, completely ignoring Courtney's protests. "I think that's everything. Do you see anything else?"  
  
"Kate, you're not listening to me, I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying here," Courtney said in an exasperated voice.  
  
"Of course you are, now go get dressed," Kate ordered. Courtney grabbed the outfit Kate laid out for her and went to go change.  
  
"Now, I don't mean to sound ungrateful," Courtney said to Kate from the bathroom, "and it's really sweet what you're trying to do, but I can't move in with you and Ben. I mean--" Courtney stopped as she opened the bathroom door and saw Kate--just Kate. "Uh... Kate--um what did you do with my stuff?" Courtney said as she noticed the absence of her suitcase.  
  
"Oh, Ben took it down to the car. We drove here separately, so he's going to drop it off at our place before he heads to The Deep. Come on let's get out of here, Ben already checked you out. We can stop for breakfast on the way home," Kate said as she grabbed her purse. At a lost as to what else to do, Courtney just followed suit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~The Cellar~  
  
"Come on; don't hold out on me, what do you two want me to help you do?" Bobbie asked a little confused to find Emily here, she didn't think her and Carly got along. She got nervous when she saw the two share an odd look. "Spill it you two, what are the two of you planning and why are you trying to get me involved?"  
  
Carly was the first to speak, "Okay, now mom please listen to everything we have to say before you make a decision--"  
  
"Oh boy," Bobbie said, trying to brace herself.  
  
"Mom, please! Promise."  
  
Bobbie looked back and forth between the two girls, and decided she couldn't say no to the pleading looks she saw on their faces. "All right, I promise."  
  
"Well, you know how Courtney left town?" Carly said, and then continued without waiting for a response. "Well Sonny had his men looking for her, but they couldn't find her. So we," Carly said pointing to herself and Emily, "want to find Courtney ourselves. And, Emily had the idea to ask someone a little uncongenial to find her, and she suggested Luke."  
  
"Are you crazy!? Has it occurred to you that maybe Courtney doesn't want to be found?!? And Carly every plan of yours has always blown up in your face!! What do you even need me for?!?"  
  
"Okay, mom, I know, I've already been told all of this, and I would like to point out that this was a little more Em's plan than mine. We'll just get things done faster if we work together. And Courtney left town hurt and confused, so she could be out there somewhere actually, physically hurt. Jason has been completely depressed since she left, and maybe you don't care about that, but Michael has been to. He loves his aunt Courtney. And Courtney was my best friend, my first female actual best friend since I came to Port Charles. Please mom, you have to help us."  
  
Bobbie looked at Carly and saw the tears in her eyes, it made her ache. "Of course I'll help you guys. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"We need you to come with us to talk to Luke and get him to help us," Emily said, speaking up for the first time since Bobbie arrived.  
  
Bobbie took a deep breath and said, "All right, I guess there is no time like the present." 


	14. Chapter 14

~L.B.~  
  
Courtney woke up in bed at her motel as she heard a knock on the door. It took her awhile to climb out of her hazy sleep, but the knocking was persistent and grew louder by the second. She finally climbed out of her bed and walked to the door. Before she turned the knob, the person pounding on the door spoke, "COURTNEY!!! OPEN THE DOOR!!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!!! OPEN THE DOOR NOW OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN!!!"  
  
Courtney began to tremble at the sound of his voice. How did he find her? Why did he come? Did he know about the baby?  
  
"COURTNEY!!!"  
  
Courtney rushed to the door and opened it to see the man she had spent so many nights crying over, "Jason."  
  
As soon as she opened the door Jason pulled her into his arms and said, "god I've missed you like crazy, I'm never letting you go again! Please Courtney, please tell me that it's not to late for us."  
  
Through her tears Courtney said, "No! It's never to late, I love you so much, Jason, but there is something I have to tell you."  
  
"What? What is it? You can tell me anything," Jason said noting the fear and concern written all over her face.  
  
"Jason I'm pregnant," Courtney looked down as she said this, and when she looked up the look on Jason's face shook her to her core. He looked so angry, she was almost afraid. She closed her eyes, trying to block out Jason's horrible reaction, and when she opened them all she saw was Jason walking away. "Jason! Jason I'm sorry! Please! Please come back!" Courtney shouted after him, but it was no use, he didn't even look back. Courtney collapsed on the floor, crying and trembling for everything she lost.  
  
The shaking continued and she heard someone call her name with persistence. Courtney opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't in her motel room, she was at Ben and Kate's, and she was sleeping, and it had been a dream.  
  
"Courtney are you all right? You were having a bad dream." Kate saw that Courtney was starting to cry, "hey, its okay," she said as she pulled Courtney into a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry to cry all over you," Courtney apologized.  
  
"Don't worry about it, sometimes the best thing you can do is just cry." She sat down next to Courtney who still had tears running down her face. She gave Courtney a hug and told her to let it out. That was Courtney's undoing, she began to sob until she could cry no more. Kate stayed with her until she fell asleep from pure exhaustion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Luke's Place~  
  
"No," Luke said through his laughter.  
  
"Why not?!?!?!" Carly, Bobbie, and Emily demanded.  
  
"You have got to be joking! You want me to help you go behind your husband's back, who by the way is quite possessive and has no qualms whatsoever about violence, and do something that he most likely already told you not to do whatever it is you're trying to do. Sorry girls, I'm just gonna have to pass this time."  
  
"I can't believe you're afraid of Sonny! And he never specifically said I couldn't find someone to help find her, he just said he refused to do it anymore. Come on Luke, I'll pay you whatever you want, just please help us."  
  
"First of all I am not afraid of Sonny, I just don't feel like going and looking for trouble when I don't need any. And where exactly would this money come from?"  
  
Bobbie responded before Carly had a chance to reply. "Luke, Carly IS family, she's MY daughter and YOUR niece and you WILL help her for that reason, and that reason only. Money will not be exchanged, and you WILL help her and Emily find Courtney."  
  
Luke eyed Bobbie carefully, "fine, but the first sign of trouble and I'll be outta there so fast all of your pretty little heads will spin."  
  
"Great, so where do we start?" Emily asked. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Well, I'll need money to start," Luke said, "bribing is an expensive business."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I figured you'd say that," Carly said as she slapped a roll of cash unto the bar. Luke took the money and put it in his pocket.  
  
"I'd also like to make some things clear--"  
  
"Yeah Luke we already know what your conditions are, so get on with it."  
  
"Yeah well there's some more: I am not a private detective, and the only reason I'm doing this is because it's important to Bobbie. But if we hit a dead end that's it."  
  
"Luke just please help us! We'll do whatever you want," Emily pleaded.  
  
"Hey! Speak for yourself." Carly muttered.  
  
"Listen; if I'm going to do this I'm going to need some information."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Courtney was sitting in bed in her room at Ben and Kate's. She was now two and half months pregnant. She had to eat crackers before she got out of bed, otherwise she got sick. She had to admit she really like living with Ben and Kate, she really didn't want to be alone right now, and they were wonderful to her. Jenna and Chris were great too, Kate was going to pick her up this morning and take her to the doctor and then they were going to meet Jenna for lunch, then Courtney had to go to work.  
  
She had a little money for the doctor and everything, especially since Kate and Ben refused to let her pay rent. Nevertheless, she was still nervous about today, because today was the day when she would hear her baby's heartbeat. She was excited, but sad too, because Jason would miss it. She wanted to tell him, but the coward in her was terrified. Terrified that he would reject her again, only this time he would be rejecting their baby too. The Jason she thought she knew would never abandon her, but what if Sonny ordered him to stay away from them. She didn't think she could handle that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ Jake's, Port Charles ~  
  
Elizabeth walked into Jake's hoping to find Jason there. It had been over a month since Courtney left, she was hoping that he'd be over her by now. She took out a compact to check her make-up, tonight she wanted to begin her plan to seduce Jason. She knew how loyal Jason was, so she knew that it would take some time, but if anyone could, Elizabeth knew she could.  
  
She looked around and saw him at the pool table; she walked up and sat on the table. Jason just looked at her.  
  
"Hey Jason." Elizabeth said in the most seductive voice she could muster.  
  
"What do you want Elizabeth?" Jason asked. He was not in the mood to deal with Elizabeth tonight.  
  
"I wanted to see you," Elizabeth said, slightly dejected but trying to concentrate on her goal.  
  
"Elizabeth..." Jason said as he rubbed his fore head as if he had a headache, "I'm really not in the mood for company."  
  
"Jason.... Come on you shouldn't really be alone." Elizabeth hopped off the table, walked behind Jason, and wrapped her arms around him. "Maybe you and I could go for a ride."  
  
"Elizabeth now isn't a good time." Jason peeled Elizabeth off him and walked out the door, leaving a slightly flustered Elizabeth behind.  
  
When Elizabeth recovered from Jason leaving, she realized that seducing Jason might be harder than she thought. She knew she could do it, she wanted him, and she knew it was only a matter of time before she had him. 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Just so you know I made a mistake last chapter, Courtney is TWO and a half months pregnant, 10 weeks, not six.  
  
~The Docks, PC~  
  
Carly paced back and forth on the docks, she was waiting for Emily to meet her there, and then they were going to go see Luke. Bobbie told her today that Luke had a lead on where Courtney was, Carly was so excited she could barely stand still! She couldn't wait to bring Courtney back to her family and especially Jason. It needed to happen fast, because she saw the way Elizabeth was circling Jason and she couldn't wait to wipe that smug smile off the little brat's face.  
  
"Hey Carly, am I late?" Emily asked.  
  
"No, I'm just excited."  
  
"I know, I hope Jason will be happy when she comes home, he's been so mopey lately."  
  
"More so than usual?" Carly asked. "I'm just kidding," she said when she saw the confused look on Emily's face. "But before we go to Luke's I need to talk to you about Elizabeth."  
  
"What did she do now?" Emily asked cautiously.  
  
"She's been drooling over Jason like a dog. I've seen her, Em, she's going after Jason. You're her friend, you stop her, or I will. And I promise you if I have to stop her I won't be nearly as nice."  
  
"Yeah I'll talk to, no problem."  
  
"Good," Carly said unable to contain the smile that spread over her face. "Let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So how are you feeling?" Ben asked Courtney  
  
"Tired, and since you and Kate have been so nice to me I won't give you the specifics of my morning sickness, or 24/7 sickness as it should be called, but the doctor said it may subside in a few weeks as I approach my second trimester."  
  
Ben nodded in response. "Kate said you heard the baby's heartbeat."  
  
"Yeah, it was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard."  
  
"Courtney, I don't mean to pry, and you can tell me to mind my own business at any time now. But--ah..." Ben paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "Have you given anymore thought about telling the father, that you're pregnant?"  
  
"Oh...god, I'm sorry, I've become a nuisance haven't I? I'll get my stuff and head out immediately."  
  
"Courtney, that's not what I mean," he said as he grabbed her arm to stop her from going upstairs. "I just mean...that if it were me...I would want to know, I would need to know. I would want to know my child, my child to know me. I know it may be different for this guy but what if isn't? Have you thought about contacting him?"  
  
Courtney took a shaky breath, as she tried to get a hold of herself. "Are you kidding? Sometimes that's all I think about, at night I have these horribly vivid dreams of me telling him. And each time I tell him he reacts differently. I guess that's why I'm so scared to tell him....I just don't know how he'll react."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I brought this up," Ben said quickly as he noticed her tearing up. "Don't worry; Kate and I are here for you, okay? Everything will be okay."  
  
Courtney laughed at Ben's nervous reaction. "I'm sorry for blubbering; I seem to cry at everything these days."  
  
"Don't worry about. But if you'll excuse me I have to go do some work."  
  
Ben headed towards the door, "Ben." Courtney called after him and he turned around, "thanks...for everything."  
  
Ben smiled and said, "No problem. I'll see you later."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~Jason's Penthouse~  
  
Jason lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, every so often he'd look at his phone and will it to ring, he needed to work. He needed something to distract him from the intense pain he felt ever since he left Courtney. She was always on his mind, he thought about her constantly. Did she ever think of him? he wondered. Where was she? Was she okay? And the most painful thought of all 'is there someone else?"  
  
He hated that he felt this way, this intense, desperate need to have her here, to be able to touch her, kiss her, and hold her. God what he'd do just to hear her voice, but she was gone. Would she ever come back? If she did, Jason knew that he would set things straight between them; he didn't think he could live like this much longer. 


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for all of the reviews, I can't believe there are so many! I really appreciate it. Sorry the updates have taken so long. Life kinda got in the way.  
  
_**Luke's, PC**_  
  
"Okay spill it! My mom said you had something about Courtney! Did you find her? Where is she?" Carly said to Luke as she walked up to the bar, with Emily tagging along behind her.  
  
"Well, hubby didn't look to hard for her. She's used her social security number and license when she got a job."  
  
"What do you mean? Where?" Emily asked.  
  
"She is working at a seaside cafe in a small town in California, Miss Impatient."  
  
"California? Are you sure?" Carly asked.  
  
"Yep...Here's the address where she is staying." Luke said as he slid her a piece of paper.  
  
"Who's Ben Foster?" Emily asked reading the address over Carly's shoulder.  
  
"The guy she's living with. I don't know anymore than that."  
  
"Okay what the hell is she doing?!" Carly yelled. "I am going there right now and dragging her back here!"  
  
"Carly calm down, okay, we don't even know what's going on." Emily said.  
  
"No! I will not calm down! I am going there tonight!"  
  
"And how are you going to explain this to your husband?" Luke asked as he stood smirking at her.  
  
**_L.B_**  
  
Courtney sat on the beach and watched the sun set. She thought about everything Ben had said. She had been thinking for over a hour. She came to a few conclusions: Jason had loved her at one time; and Jason would be a great father, and that he deserved to know, and make a decision for himself. She decided that she would at least make a short trip back home and let him know what was going on. She would go there, tell him, and then leave.  
  
She got up and headed back to Ben and Kate's house, to start making arrangements.  
  
**_P.C. Piers  
_**  
Jason sat looking out at the water. He was thinking about Courtney as usual. Wondering where she was, what she was doing, how she was, etc. When he tried to figure out how he felt, and what he should do he just got more confused. He just kept going back and forth. I part of him felt that he couldn't live without her, and he should just forget Sonny and go find her. But the part of him that was winning said that it didn't matter, that underneath it all she really was better off, and he had to move on. Maybe if he kept thinking it, sooner or later he'd believe it. 


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for all of the wonderful feedback!

* * *

**_L.B._**

"You're going to come back, aren't you?"  
  
Courtney looked up at Kate who sat on Courtney's bed pouting because Courtney was heading to Port Charles. Courtney laughed as she promised Kate she would come back.  
  
"But what if what's-his-name decides he can't live without you? Will you still come back then?"  
  
"First of all," Courtney said as she moved to sit next to Kate on the bed, "that's probably the last thing that will happen. Second, you guys have become like family to me, so even if the craziest of craziest things happen and Jason and I DO get back together I will still come back and visit. OK?"  
  
"OK," Kate said as she pulled Courtney into a hug. "It's just that you're my best friend and you've become like a sister to me, and you like doubled my wardrobe with all of your clothes. What am I going to do now?"  
  
"Kate!" Courtney said as she handed her a tissue to wipe away her tears, "stop being such a drama queen!"  
  
"You're right. Here, let me help you pack," Kate said as she picked up a piece of Courtney's clothing and started folding, but continued to sniffle.  
  
Courtney couldn't help but smile at Kate's antic, she loved Kate, being with her took her mind off of what was ahead. This afternoon she'd be on a plane to Port Charles, to Jason.

* * *

**_Luke's, P.C._**

"OK, so we won't go tonight," Carly said pointedly to Luke.  
  
"Ooo! I have an idea!" Emily said covering up whatever Carly had mumbled about Luke.  
  
"I can say that I'm going to visit friends at Stanford, and why don't you just say that you want to take a vacation with your mom. Then you, me, and Bobbi can all go, we'll meet up there, so we won't look suspicious by taking the same flight."  
  
"Not bad," Luke said approvingly, "Lucky must be rubbing off on you."  
  
Carly rolled her eyes at Luke, "OK, I think that would work too, because it would look weird if I went by myself, and it would look beyond weird if we went together." Carly said, pointing at herself then Emily. "Now I just have to talk to Bobbi and convince her to go along with this.

* * *

**_Jake's, P.C._**  
  
Jason was playing pool when his cell phone started ringing, he walked away from the table and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jason, it's me. Listen, this is really important, please meet me at 8 p.m. tonight at your loft. Its really important."  
  
Jason looked at the phone confused and curious, because she hung up before he could ask any questions.


	19. Chapter 19

Courtney climbed off of the plane, she was in Port Charles now, she couldn't believe it. She felt so nervous, her heart was in her stomach, and she could barely breathe. She had a plan; now she just had to make sure she could stick to it. Now was not the time to chicken out, she knew what she had to do. She had to find Jason, but first she wanted to drop off her things. Courtney had made reservations at a nearby motel, but the more she thought about it, the more she thought that she might stay at the loft after all. It made her feel close to Jason, and it was their special place. Maybe the loft was the best place to give Jason the news.  
  
Courtney made her decision and headed towards the loft, as she tried to push away the fear that clouded her mind.

* * *

Carly sat in the penthouse feeling very pleased with herself. Next week everything was all a go. Bobbie said she would come, and she told Sonny it was to be a mother/daughter vacation, for mother/daughter bonding, that they would be gone a few days, a week at the most. He had said that he thought it sounded like a great idea. Carly couldn't believe that Sonny actually bought that shit.  
  
She wasn't sure if she could wait until next week though. She had to see Courtney, convince her to come home... Before Elizabeth tried to get her hooks into him.

* * *

The loft looked perfect, there were candles everywhere, and for the last touch she sprinkled rose petals on the bed. Everything was ready for her seduction. The champagne was being chilled, and dinner was almost ready, she just hoped that he wanted dessert first.  
  
She looked at the clock above the stove and realized that it was almost time. She still needed to change. She had bought the perfect piece of lingerie for tonight.

* * *

Jason looked at his watch as he headed towards the loft, it was almost time. He wondered what it was that she could possibly want. He saw that the lights were on, and realized that she must already be there. He wondered how she got the key as he walked up the stairs.  
  
He opened the door and was shocked by what he saw. There were candles everywhere, and there was romantic music playing softly in the background. He saw the table set for two, set for a romantic dinner. Then he saw her walk out of the shadows, she was holding two glasses of what looked like champagne.  
  
Jason was floored. Had she planned the all for him? What the hell for? Finally he found his voice, and was able to speak, "What is all of this, Elizabeth?


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

"What do you mean? I did this for you, Jason. To make you happy again." Elizabeth told Jason, her voice as bubbly as ever.

Jason looked at her as if she had lost her mind, but Elizabeth didn't even seem to notice.

"OK, I really don't know what the hell is going on, how you got in here, or even why you called me, and asked me to meet you in the first place. Explain yourself Elizabeth," Jason demanded.

"Jason, I don't understand, what's wrong? I did this for you. I knew you've been upset ever since she left, I just wanted to make you happy," Lizzy said as she took a step towards him. Jason didn't step back, he eyed her carefully though, unsure of what to do.

Jason looked at her in her lingerie and the romantic surroundings she had set, and then--and only then, because he was a man, and it always takes them a little bit longer to get it--he realized that she was trying to seduce him.

* * *

Courtney was almost at the loft, she took a deep breath and thought about how much things had changed since she left. She wondered what Carly was doing, she missed her so much.

When she reached the building, she was surprised that it hadn't changed. She took a deep breath, and entered. She had been so absorbed in her thoughts she hadn't noticed the faint light coming from the window belonging to the loft.

* * *

"Look, Elizabeth, I'm sorry, but there is nothing between us. I have no clue where you even got that idea in the first place. I still love Courtney. And Elizabeth, honestly--"

Jason was interrupted by Elizabeth putting her mouth on his. She kissed him as hard as she could. He grabbed her upper arms, and was about to remove the grasp she had around his neck as gently as possible, when he kissed her back. He knew it was wrong, and that he was leading her on, but he could've sworn for a second that it was Courtney there in the loft with him, and not Elizabeth.

If he had only turned around, he would have seen that Courtney was there... Just in time to see him kiss another woman.


	21. Chapter 21

I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in soo long. I know, I suck. But here's a new chapter. Lemme know what you think.

**Chapter 21**

Courtney slowly backed out of the doorway, unable to believe what she had seen. Was she dreaming? Surely this was a nightmare, it had to be. She came all this way...to find him with Elizabeth? It wasn't possible, it was just another nightmare, she was going to wake up anytime now. It soon became clear to her that this was no dream, it was a nightmare come true.

She walked down the stairs, and out of the building. She took a breath of fresh air, as tears streamed down her cheeks. She place her hand over where her baby grew inside of her. She didn't know what to do next, she only knew that she had to get out of there.

* * *

Reality hit and Jason pushed Elizabeth away.

"Jason, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked as she stepped toward him.

Jason stepped back, trying to keep as much distance between them as possible. "Elizabeth, what just happened was a mistake. It NEVER should have happened."

"What are you talking about? Of course it should have happened, it was fate."

Jason, sick of Elizabeth's delusions, started shouting. "It wasn't fate, dammit! Look, I know this hard for you to hear, and I am sorry about what just happened, and I wish I could take it back but I can't.

"I don't understand! You kissed me! I kissed you and you kissed me back! If you don't want me than why did you kissed me?!?!" Elizabeth screamed.

"I don't know! I don't know! I just know that it never should have happened!"

Elizabeth pushed Jason's chest in anger as she screamed accusations at him. "It's her isn't it? You were thinking of her weren't you?! You weren't kissing me, you were kissing her! I'm right, aren't I?!"

Jason looked her in the eye and whispered, "yes."

Elizabeth's eye's teared up, she looked up at him, and asked, "Do you still love her?"

Jason nodded and than softly said, "I still love Courtney."

Elizabeth shoved him again, anger rushing through her. "You bastard! You don't love her! You couldn't possibly! When you love someone, really love someone you give up everything to be with them! And look at you! You're pathetic! If you loved her you would've stood up to Sonny, you would've stopped at nothing to be with her. Don't you see? You don't love her and she doesn't want you. But I do, I want you. I love you and I want to be with you. Doesn't that count for anything."

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry, I care about you, and I hate seeing you this way, but I'm not in love with you. I'm sorry, I should go." Jason turned and started to walk away, but stopped when Elizabeth spoke again.

"You know I feel sorry for you! Any chance of happiness that comes your way you throw it away! You sacrifice it for your beloved Sonny. And one day you'll even sacrifice your life for him, and you'll die, never having lived. You're scared Jason! Scared that you could be happy! You're just scared!!"

"Good-bye Elizabeth," Jason said, and continued walking away.

"I hope you and Sonny are VERY happy together!" Elizabeth screamed after him. When she realized he could no longer hear her, she collapsed into a pile on the floor and wept.


	22. Chapter 22

Wow…70 reviews. I love you guys. Things are finally starting to settle down for me (knock on wood) so I'll probably be able to update more.

Chapter 22

_Sonny's Penthouse_

"So you're sure Dr. Meadows said it was okay for you to fly?" Sonny asked as he watched Carly pack.

"For the ONE-THOUSANDTH time she said it was fine! It is perfectly safe to fly during your second trimester. And since we're flying a private plane it makes it even safer because it's easier to make emergency stops. The pilots are aware of my condition, because of the overly extensive report you gave them. Which, by the way was a bit weird and a tiny bit creepy. Dr. Meadows gave me a list of doctors and hospitals in the area. And I guess you've forgotten that my mom IS a registered nurse, AND the whole point of this vacation is too RELAX. AND as promised I will call you EVERY OTHER hour, so calm down."

"I guess you're right." Sonny said as eyed Carly. "Why do you have to go to California to relax and bond. There are plenty of things here you can do."

"Because the sun is in California. I miss the sun! Yesterday I saw Michael cheer when he saw it was going to be ten degrees."

"You don't know why he was cheering, maybe he thought it'd be too cold to go to school." Sonny tried to defend his point of view.

"I did ask why, and he said it was because it was finally start to warming up, 'positive double digits.' I am going so stop trying to dissuade me."

"Fine, but how about you call me every hour."

Carly walk to Sonny and wrapped her arms around him, "how about I call you every other hour as planned, and you can call me at the hour in between, and I promise to only ignore half of your calls." Sonny laughed at Carly's version of compromise.

"When do you leave?" Sonny said, giving in to Carly.

"Not 'till tomorrow, so we have plenty of time to say good-bye. But first there are a few things to go over," Carly said, reading the seductive look in Sonny's eyes.

"What things?" Sonny asked, clearly focused on other things.

"Michael," Carly said pulling away from Sonny so she could concentrate on her son.

"OK, what about Michael?"

"He has been spending way too much time on that damn computer and playing video games. Leticia knows, but keep an eye out for it too. I do NOT want our son to become one of those pale kids with bags under his eyes because he never goes outside. Try to re-introduce him to three-dimensional objects and people, remind him that board games and card games are not just for the amish. And don't let him trick you into playing a video game with him, those things are COMPLETELY addicting. AND, make sure he finishes his homework."

"Consider it done," Sonny said laughing, "now come say good-bye."

* * *

_The Pier_

Courtney was so cold, as she sat down at the pier, she swore the tears that ran down her face were quickly turning to ice. She felt incredibly tired all of a sudden, tired and cold. She knew something was wrong and she couldn't fix it. She couldn't move, she was too tired and too cold. Something was definitely wrong, she curled up into a ball, trying to protect her baby. Everything was getting dark, and she couldn't think straight. She didn't know what to do, she was trying to gather the strength to move when she heard someone approaching.

"Jesus! Courtney! What the hell!"

"Help…my baby." Was all Courtney could say before she passed out and was carried away.


	23. Chapter 23

"I need help here!" He said as he rushed into the emergency room. A doctor and a few nurses rushed over. "You have to help me! I found her on the pier like this! She's freezing! She said something about a baby, I don't know…I don't know what's going on! I don't know why she said it."

"Could she be pregnant?" The doctor asked him.

He thought about it, it was certainly possible…"yes…yes she could be."

"Okay sir, don't worry we'll take care of her. You just have a seat over there."

He watched them carry her into a room, and then sat down. He had a feeling it was going to be an interesting night. He wondered if he should call any one and let someone know what had happened to Courtney, but decided against it. He had heard she had snuck out of town after Jason left her. Served them both right, maybe there was some way he could use this to his advantage.

* * *

_The Penthouse_

"Did you say goodbye to Michael?" Sonny asked Carly as he gathered his coat and gloves from the desk chair.

"Yes, took awhile and he wants to come with to drive us to the airport. He wants to see Mommy and Grandma fly away."

"All right, you going to be ready soon? We still have to pick up Bobbie and the plane is scheduled to take off in 90 minutes."

Carly laughed at Sonny's anxiety, "What? Are you in a hurry to get rid of me? Leticia is getting Michael ready and the bags are already in the car so there."

"Ok, you just have a habit of running late, that's all I'm saying." Sonny said as Michael and Leticia came down the stairs. "Hey you already to go see your Mom and Grandma off?"

"Yep, but I'm really going to miss you! And, you're only going to be gone a week right?" Michael asked.

"Five days, and then I'll be home, I promise," Carly hugged Michael. "We better get going and go pick up your grandma."


	24. Chapter 24

_The Hospital_

Courtney was laying in her hospital room waiting for the nurse to finish, when she asked the nurse about who brought her in. "The man who brought me in…is he still here?"

"Yes…he's very concerned about you and the baby, as soon as I'm finished here I'll send him in, its very lucky he was where he was."

"Yeah…lucky." Courtney said under her breath as the nurse left the room. Courtney sat trying to think of what she would say to AJ when he came in. Would she ask him not to tell Jason? What was wrong with her? She couldn't think straight, her mind was racing; she kept going over what she saw. Did she really see Jason and Elizabeth together? The thought made her sick. He wasn't like that, he loved her. Right? She didn't know what to do. How had things gotten so complicated, so out of hand?

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my pregnant ex-wife, how are you my dear? And I'm just dying to know who the father is; it couldn't be my criminal brother could it?" AJ said walking into Courtney's hospital room, with a smirk across his face.

"AJ, thank you for bringing me to the hospital I really appreciate it." Courtney responded, swallowing her pride, which wanted to smack AJ for the jerk that he was.

"You didn't answer my question. Which can only mean one thing, Jason is the father. But see I'm confused, last I heard you had left town, does Jason not know? How could you do that to him?"

"Oh, give me a break! You don't give a damn about Jason. Now look what's going on is none of your business."

"Oh, I see, so you don't mind if I call Jason right now and tell him that you're here?"

"Look okay Jason doesn't need to know I'm here! He can't know I'm here," Courtney pleaded.

"You are planning on keeping this baby a secret from him? Tsk, tsk, tsk, I expected more from you."

"AJ please! Don't be a jerk! I'm going to tell him, just in my own way."

"I can't wait to tell the family about this one!"

"AJ just stop! Please! Listen to me!" Courtney yelled after him. But it was too late he was already gone. Courtney was in a panic. She couldn't let Jason find out about the baby from AJ, she had to tell him. But she was too much of a coward, she just couldn't face him. With a plan forming in her head, Courtney asked the nurse if she could find some paper and a pen, she needed to write a letter.


	25. Chapter 25

Carly sat on the airport impatiently waiting; their flight was being delayed because of fog. Sonny and the kids had left an hour ago, she told them too. Now it was just her and her mom; and some guy who just walked in.

* * *

Courtney put down the pen; she had finished the letter to Jason, now she just had to get it to him. The doctor had explained to her what had happened; the most important thing was that the baby was fine. But the doctor explained that she needed to stay calm and he wanted to keep her overnight. She couldn't stay she had to leave. The doctor begged her to stay, told her she was leaving against medical advice. That scared her, but she had to go. She was in a panic; she had to get out of there. She was getting ready to leave when the phone Ben gave her rang. She exited the hospital and called him back.

"Ben, hi! What's going on?" She tried to sound normal.

"You'll never believe it; I'm in Port Charles, I landed about an hour ago, my meeting in New York finished early so I figured I'd swing by and see how you were doing."

"Well I'm just about ready to go home. I just need to drop something off than I was planning on heading to the airport."

Ben paused trying to gauge what had happened with Courtney to make her want to leave to soon. "Come to the airport, and we can fly home together."

"On your plane, I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense, your coming here, I'm at the private airport. Do you know where that is or do you need an address."

"No I know where that is, I'll be there in about hour. Is that ok?"

"Perfect, hopefully we can take off by then. Flights have been grounded because of fog. It shouldn't be much longer though."

"Ok," Courtney said nervously, "I'll meet you there." Courtney headed out towards Jason's penthouse.


End file.
